


Man Out of Time

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Sousy, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, quakniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x05: Daisy and Daniel have a  brief conversation in the back of Nathaniel’s vehicle while trying to find a way out. It seems like the start of something more. In other words, tying up some loose ends and subtly paving the way for what's to come.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	Man Out of Time

Daisy came to in the van. She groaned and sat upright, realizing she was lying close to Daniel Sousa. Too close. He was sitting down, one arm over his knee, scouting the back of the vehicle.

“Oh...you’re awake,” she said, holding her head.

Daniel pursed his lips. “Sounds like we’ve come to a stop. I’ve been trying to think of how we can get out of this without drawing too much attention.” He glanced over at her. “Any fancy tech that can help? That phone maybe?”

“Not likely,” she sighed. 

Daniel looked straight ahead, silent as stone. 

“It’s a lot to take in. I know,” Daisy said gently.

“That’s not it. Not all of it, anyway.” He tightened his mouth. “Think your friends can stop that missile? On that list... It was Peggy...“

Daisy looked down, felt awkward, like she wasn’t supposed to hear this part.

“It didn’t work out between us. And it was my fault, if you can believe it,” he said incredulously. “But still...I wish she knew the truth. That I could have said goodbye.”

“I’m sorry,” Daisy whispered.

He stared at the ceiling. “I wanted to do the whole thing—the wife and kids. Now I won’t get the chance. I guess I feel like I’ve...run out of time.”

Daisy smirked. “All that’s overrated. Right?”

Daniel laughed and sat up straighter, looked her way. “I’m starting to think you and I are never going to see eye to eye.”

She laughed too, her laugh bright. “Guess not.”

“Now here’s something I hope we can agree on...” Daniel started, looking around the vehicle. “How do we get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Daisysous has a ring to it, don’t you think? If our beloved OTP isn’t going to work out, we might as well have some fun with what we’ve got. After all, who can resist the fake fiancé trope?


End file.
